The pipelined ADC is a common architecture used to convert analog signals to digital signals at, for example, resolutions of 8-16 bits and conversion speeds ranging from 1-5000 Mega-samples per second (MS/s). Typical applications include digital receivers, digital imaging, and digital video.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.